1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply, and more particularly, to a power supply that can achieve circuit miniaturization, reduction in the number of components, and cost reduction as well as reduction in startup time in a power supply employing an output configuration for reduction in standby power
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, as the awareness of environmental issues increases, most electronic products are designed to have energy-saving functions. In particular, research for reducing standby power in standby mode has been continuously conducted.
At this time, the standby power means power consumed in standby mode that does not perform the major function of the corresponding electronic product or waits an ON signal from the outside in a state in which the electronic product is connected to the external power and includes both of power consumption when power is turned off and power consumption at the time of non-use during operation. Thus, the standby power is the power consumed in the standby mode of the electronic product and means the power wasted regardless of the original functions of the electronic product, such as computer signal standby, remote controller signal standby, and timer or monitor display.
As a method for reducing the above standby power, recently, a method of applying a large capacitor to an output terminal that outputs an output voltage has been highlighted. Thus, it is possible to reduce standby power in standby mode by employing a method of charging a large capacitor positioned in an output terminal, stopping operation of a primary-side IC in standby mode, and discharging the large capacitor.
However, when the large capacitor is applied to a power supply as discussed above, since it takes a long time to charge the large capacitor and thus startup (power-on and implementation of a desired output level, for example, power-on and acquisition of a user's desired output voltage) is not possible until the capacitor is fully charged, it takes a long time to start the power supply.
Further, in recent times, since the price of the electronic products becomes lower due to intense competition, in case of a power supply employing an output configuration for reduction in standby power, it is needed to develop a technology that can achieve cost reduction and circuit miniaturization as well as reduction in startup time
Related Art Documents: Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0076295